The Push
by Phreak Deus
Summary: There is a breaking point, Snape has found Harry's. Post!OotP, Dark!Harry, Insane!Harry, Rated M for Safety, Non-Slash.


**Disclamer- I do not own Harry Potter. I am making no money from this.**

**A/N- This is my first attempt at a story like this. R & R if you would like, I do not really care, I was bored, took me 20 minutes to write this.**

**Post!OotP**

**Chapter One**

In England there is a place of dark shadows, shadows cast by the summit of a mountain, under tree's that hide a forest floor. Near the base of this forest lie a small dock. At this dock old wooden boats, used to bring children to a grand castle upon the mountain, float quietly in the night, rippling the water slightly.

High up in the sky, there are storm clouds brewing, brewing with an unpleasant ferocity. There is the sound of a howl somewhere deep in the forest, which would make any man inadvertly glaze at the moon. Then there was utter silence. Nothing sounded, no owls, no mice, nothing.

Unexpectantly, the silence was shattered as a high whistle took up. It had a sick, twisted edge to it that could strike a nerve in most men. A man appeared, walking down a hidden trail. At first glance, he would seem like some beggar, dark cloak covered over head, however, gleaming out from underneath the hood where twin emerald eyes. These eyes shown of a bright light, something that seemed to gaze through you.

This man was not alone however. Floating through the air, as if pulled along by a puppetmasters will, another man appeared. He, however, was bound. His hands, arms, and legs, where all tied together. His dark hair fell over darker eyes. This mans gaze seemed almost... expressionless?... no that was not the right word, it seemed more like a mask, a jester.

The second man was currently struggling against the bonds that held him. The first man spoke up,"_It is futile Snape, not even you can escape these bonds_."

Despite his words, the newly identified Snape continued to thrash, all the while being slowly dragged through the air, following the first man, who was walking

towards the dock.

Once at the dock, Snape fell still as he was dropped into one of the boats. It had come from a stick in the others hand, a wand.

Snape looked up and said with a deadly calm,"_What do you plan to do, boy? You have not the guts to kill me, Harry Potter_." The final to words had been spit out with hatred shown in Snape's eyes.

Harry simply smiled a strange smile and waved his wand again.

Snape's body was dragged upward and set onto one of the benches inside the boat.

Harry continued to wave his wand in patterns he had found in the library, impertinently, the Restricted Section of the library.

The man of what looked to be about 15 flicked his wand and the boat started to gently rock away.

Harry smiled,"_You are wrong Snape, you pushed, hard, but there is something you forgot_."

Snape sneered and responded,"_And what is that, Potter_?"

"_Everything has it's breaking point. I'm like a snake, taken from my home, pushed into a cage. I am patiently waiting, biding my time, taking your offered food. For 5 years I wait. Now what happens Snape?, now that I am finished waiting?"_

Snape looked on, apparently uninterestedly, however, inwardly he was in panic, he knew the answer to this, how could he not?, but he could not believe that this boy had such pent up anger, hate.

Harry decided that Snape did not know the answer, so he choose to answer his own question.

_"I simply and effectively... strike."_

With the last word spoken, Harry pushed slightly harder, allowing the boat to go faster. After a while of just watching the boat, He gently whispers, _"Row row row the boat gently down the stream, trigger the spells upon the boat and listen to his screams."_

Scream, Snape did.

The boat quickly burst up in flames, hot enough to sizzle the skin, but not hot enough to kill. If one where to look at Snape's face, they would see the skin being unraveled, rolling up upon itself, his eyes seemed to be eroding in their sockets, his teeth seemed to be rotting, and his skin was growing pale.

Snape scream even more when he felt his mental shield become nothing but goo, they had come crashing down fast enough that he knew it was a spell, spell that must have been cast on him quite a time ago.

With his shields gone, he could not keep the emotional overload from happening, years of pent up emotions, ranging from fear, to avid hate and rage. This was not even the worst part. His concealed memories came to the front of his mind, overwhelming him. All the horrible acts he had committed as a deatheater, all the things he did as a spy, it all came crashing through in waves. This did what most would think, it destroyed his mind, leaving nothing left but pain receptors and basic actions.

Harry laughed as the screams continued, even after the mans mind had shattered. If somebody looked into Harry Potter's eyes now, they would see the insanity in them.

Harry looked up into the rain that had started falling not so long ago, he had not notice it. He glanced back at the boat to find it little more than ash upon the lake, having been consumed in flames. Then the spells came, and Harry succumbed to them, though not before seeing the cold, hard eye's of his supposed mentor. Albus Dumbledore. What a joke the man taught him nothing.

Then there was nothing... and with nothing came bliss... and with bliss came rest.

**A/N**

**That is all for now, I might continue this, though that is if I can think of something to add onto this. Bye.**


End file.
